Safety of individuals is a great concern in all industries associated with passengers or travelers. For example, the automobile industry offers products and services that provide protection measures for passengers in case a collision occurs. The protection measures are intended to reduce or eliminate harm to the passengers and damages to the vehicles. Current safety systems, however, are plagued with problems that do not protect passengers in many collisions. One known problem, for example, is associated with the fuel explosion of a ruptured fuel tank that occurs when a collision occurs. The ignited fuel typically causes harm to, and often kills, passengers that would otherwise survive the collision.
An attempt to solve the harmful and damaging effects of a fuel tank explosion has been proposed in the form of a collision-resistant tank that includes an aramid fiber integrated into an impermeable membrane. This approach is problematic at least because the membrane can rupture when in contact with sharp objects, the fuel maintains its flammable state at the time of the collision, and the collision-resistant tank is expensive.
Thus, there is a great need for providing a safety system that solves the above and other problems.